I spy
by Lady-Chaos4
Summary: An European magic school gets attacked and the students that are good in English are sent to Hogwarts. One girl has quite a history, will she be next double spy after Snape?
1. The Biginning of the Beginning

Chapter 1 The Biginning of the Beginning  
  
Disclaimer; I only own Istarion and it's students, the rest of the wizerding world belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Uhm, well this is not really my first story, but it is my first serious story.  
  
" " talking ' ' thinking [ author notes ] ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ different scene  
"GO now! Get help! Follow the rails that lead to ruins, don't be fooled, you will find Hogwarts! " The already wounded girl nodded and took off while transforming in a golden brown hawk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry everybody was in the great hall eating dinner peacefully untill the sound of shattered glass was heard though the hall. A bird seemed to be falling through the enchanted ceiling, taking a few candles with it. The bird crashed in front of the high table. The teachers and a lot of students were standing and some of them where even considering to approach it. The bird was obviously wounded but did not seem to carry any letters or notes. The bird suddenly attempted to stand up and miraculously transformed into a human. Various yelps and screams of surprise came from the students. She was wearing an unfamiliar school uniform covered in blood.  
  
"By Merlin!" exclaimed McGonagall.  
  
"Istarion." she said while gasping for air, "they.they attacked. "  
  
"Who did, my child?" said Dumbledore  
  
"The. the. deatheaters.you, you.must go.help them.please.." she said and passed out. The whole student body was making commotion. "Silence please" thundered the powerful voice of Dumbledore over the crowd. "Please retreat to your common rooms till further notice" he spoke to the students. "Severus, Minerva, Remus would you please follow me? Poppy take care of our guest while we're going to check on Istarion" aid Dumbludore while walking with long strides to the exit with Snape, McGonagall and Lupin on his heals. "Albus, do you know were Istarion lies exactly?" asked Snape while walking next to the headmaster.  
  
"Yes, it lies on the border of Belgium, The Netherlands and Germany" answered Dumbledore. Snape nodding understanding. "I wonder how she managed to get there. " said Lupin. Once out of the protecting spells of the castle they apparated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh" Maaike slowly opened her eyes.  
  
'where what huh?!' she silently panicked 'my glasses were are they?' she glanced at the bedside. No glasses. 'damn!...wait...I still have my lenses in!' She stared at the ceiling and noticed all the details. 'since when do I forget to put my lenses out?' she silently wondered. She tried to see her new environment with the least passable movement. Her whole body was hurting. Especially her chest and her right leg. She was no longer wearing her school uniform but an white hospital dress.  
  
"Sigh" she closed her eyes. 'where am I anyway? . oh yeah now I remember.this must be the medical wing.at Hogwarts.' A silent tear fell from her closed eyelids. 'why did they have to attack us? We were no possible threat to them!' more tears began to roll of her face. "Finally awake Miss Moen?" asked an unfamiliar voice. She opened her eyes and looked up to a stern looking women. 'Must be the school nurse' she thought. 'How does she know my name? .oh. never mind.'  
  
"I guess I am" she whispered the answer.  
  
"Good, I am Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, the headmaster would like to speak to you, do you think you have enough energy for that?" Madame Pomfrey asked kindly 'her voice doesn't suit her attitude' Maaike silently thought "Yes, of course" It was a shame that a sunny Saturday morning had to start this way.  
  
nodded and walked over to the door letting the headmaster in while telling him that he only had 15 minutes because her patient needed rest 'that's the attitude were I was talking about' she smiled to herself. She looked at the headmaster, the famous Albus Dumbledore. He looked a bit sad but had a friendly twinkle in is eyes 'let's get this over with' she sighed.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Moen" She stared at him with confusion.  
  
"Why thank you." She said back politely.  
  
"I must say I am quite impressed and interested into how you got here Miss Moen" He asked while taking out a sweet out of his robes. She stared into space for a minute before she answered.  
  
"I had help of my Transfiguration teacher.I was one of the better students in class so he had given me extra lessons on becoming an Animagus, he said I had talent. I haven't mastered it yet and I know it was a dangerous move just to transform without mastering it but my Transfiguration teacher insisted that I had to go to Hogwarts and get help. I just tried to get as far as possible, and here I am." She told with an emotionless voice. 'would Professor Mac Busmith still be among the living?' she wondered, but not daring to ask, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Interesting" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes "Lemon drop?"  
  
She looked ridiculously at the sweet for a moment before excepting it. "Please tell me a bit more about yourself" he asked. She nodded feeling a bit more comfortable.  
  
"My name's Maaike Moen, I'm from the Netherlands. I'm was born 15th of September 1987. My former residence was at Istarion, in the house Niffin, for the artistic ones. My favourite classes are History of Magic, Art, English and Transfiguration. I hope becoming an illustrator one day." she ended with an wry smile. 'Like I really still have an chance for a normal life' she thought.  
  
"So I take you as an artist. I always admired people that could draw or paint the most beautiful things, I myself really don't have any talent for it" said Dumbledore with a wink.  
  
She smiled a bit before looking down again.  
  
"Are there any survivors?" she asked suddenly. Dumbledore face changed into a very serous expression and the twinkle in his eyes seem to have disappeared.  
  
"When we arrived" he began slowly "many was already lost." Maaike began to sob "But thanks to you, we managed to save a large number of students"  
  
"Professors?" she asked sobbing.  
  
"They have scarified themselves for the sake of the students" told Dumbledore her silently.  
  
She was trembling with her hands covering her face.  
  
"Where are the others" she managed to ask.  
  
"The most of them were transported to a close hospital and the ones that weren't hurt or injured were send back home for the moment"  
  
"Headmaster that's enough for today, Miss Moen needs her rest" interrupted Madame Pomfrey. After Madame Pomfrey managed to shoo the headmaster out of her medical wing she gave her a potion. "To make you sleep better" told the nurse. Maaike sighed and swallowed the tasteless potion away. Madame Pomfrey just wanted to walk away when another question popped up in her mind.  
  
"How long was I unconscious?" she asked while getting slightly drowsy.  
  
"Only for about 15 hours" smiled Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh" was Maaike's last reaction before she fell fast asleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the next chapter; more details on Istarion and an little more about Maaike's past and the of course the reason why Istarion was attacked. Please R&R, thanks. 


	2. The Questions

Chapter 2 The questions  
  
Disclaimer; I only own Istarion and it's students, the rest of the wizerding world belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Albus, how is she doing?" asked McGonagall as soon as Dumbledore entered the staff room. Only 15 hours after the attack and many teachers didn't have a peaceful sleep. It was a shame that a sunny Saturday morning had to start this way.  
  
"She will have a hard time, but she will be fine" answered Dumbledore who nodded his hello's to the all the teachers there present.  
  
"Has she told you any details on how it happened?" asked Lupin.  
  
"No, she's not ready to tell, she still has to overcome the gigantic loss. She did however, tell me how she got here, although I believe she intentionally left some parts out."  
  
Several teachers looked up with curious expression. "Please tell us" said McGonagall for all of them.  
  
"She claimed that her Transfiguration teacher helped her transforming into a bird. But she doesn't tell me how she found Hogwarts or got trough the spell barrier."  
  
"Her father." mentioned Snape.  
  
"No, don't judge the girl by her last name Severus, you should know better by now. Her father was indeed a deatheather but is was because of Miss Moen that he received the Dementor's kiss." Told Dumbledore in a serious tone.  
  
"What do you mean Albus? Did she testify against her own father?" asked McGonagall with wide eyes.  
  
"No she didn't testify, she only collected evidence."  
  
"So she was spying against her father?" concluded Snape.  
  
"Yes indeed. Her mother came to me asking advice about it. Miss Moen herself was ten years when she discovered it and exposed it to her mother. Miss Moen has had a troubled life but she knows the difference between wrong and right. She had already made her mind up. Of course this is very confidential and I am one of the few persons that know."  
  
"I still do not get it why you-know-who wanted to attack that school. Istarion may be full of muggleborn students but there still were a lot of purebloods too, surly he knew that. Or was just a show of power?" asked professor Vector.  
  
"Voldemort made sure that almost everyone of the casualties were muggle- born. But it did look like he was in a hurry. None of the victims were tortured just killed and others got hurt because of the flying debris. At the moment we arrived they apparated away. Maybe it was merely a training or a clear warning. The ministry of magic will not longer be able to deny the fact that Voldemort is alive once more," answered Dumbledore "But right now our first priority is to owl Madame Maxime and Karkaroff about how we are going to take care of the remaining Istarion students"  
  
"Luckily the students of Istarion have to learn different languages as well." Mentioned McGonagall.  
  
"Well they don't really have a choice, when there are students of three different countries in one school you'll have to speak multiple languages. I noted Miss Moen hardly has any flaws in speaking English. Hmm. we probably should send the students that are good in German to Drumstrang ant those well in French to Beauxbatons" said Dumbledore.  
  
"And those who are well in English to Hogwarts I presume? Do you think we can handle so much extra students in the middle of the year? Are the students good enough in English to understand our teaching?" asked professor Sinistra.  
  
"They need a place to say, especially in these time. As for the teaching material, I doubt they will have serious problems with it. Their teaching is hardly any different from our own. Now if you al please excuse me I have many things to take care of" the others nodded and got back to their own work.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Maaike woke up in a silent medical wing. She noticed that Madame Pomfrey had cleaned her bandages on her chest and leg, they didn't hurt that much neither. 'gawd I'm bored' she thought while looking up at the ceiling once more. 'where's my personal stuff anyway?'  
  
After a few painful attempts she managed to sit up. 'where would they hide it?' she was staring around when her eyes fell on a closet. She let her legs dangle over the edge of the bed for a moment. 'okaay, here we go' She slowly stood on her left leg while holding on to the bed. She hopped slowly towards the closet. Even though it was only 4 feet away she felt like she had been hopping for 4 miles. When she finally reached the closet she heard the door that was slammed open.  
  
"Miss Moen!!! Why are you out of your bed?! Please return to your bed immediately!" Madame Pomfrey yelled running towards her.  
  
"No, I'd like to have my personal stuff back, like my clothing for instance" she said a bit disappointed.  
  
"I will collect your clothes as soon as you are lying in your bed again." She demanded from Maaike  
  
"Okay" she hopped back, this time with the help of Madame Pomfrey. Still refusing to lie down, she sat on the edge of the bed watching Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Ah I see our new guest seems to feel better" said a slightly annoyed voice.  
  
At the door pot was a tall pale man in completely black robes. His hair looked a bit unwashed and he had a long and crooked nose.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Snape raised an eyebrow but his face didn't show any other emotion.  
  
"And how, if I may ask, do you know my name Miss Moen?"  
  
"That's secret" she answered whit a smug grin.  
  
He rolled his eyes and strolled over to Madame Pomfrey, who didn't even bother to look up. "Could you please put the potions on the desk Severus?"  
  
"Hn" Snape turned on his heel and walked out of Maaike's view 'et tu Severus?' she silently asked.  
  
"Here you are" said Madame Pomfrey while shoving Maaike's personal items on her lap.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome but don't go on another walk whitout my permission Miss Moen, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes madam."  
  
Madame Pomfrey walked out of the medical wing again and Maaike checked her stuff. Her school uniform was washed and had no trace of blood on them, she still had her wand and her hip bag, where she had a stuffed variety of items all magical smaller to fit in it, just in case. She opened her hip bag and managed to pull a tiny book out of the over stuffed bag.  
  
"Enlargo" the tiny book was now a hand sized book. She settled down and began to read.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the next chapter; how the students of Istarion and Hogwarts are going to respond on the developments, Maaike will be sorted and is going to tell her story. Please R&R, thanks. 


End file.
